


violation

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is not sure when his feelings for Levi became corrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	violation

Erwin is not sure when his feelings for Levi became corrupted.

He has always been a man of principles. His shoulders are heavy with the weight of a commander’s burden. Even now, lying in his bed, his body feels like the stretched skin of a dead animal. Temptation is an aureate crutch. How can he be a guardian of humanity if he is gripped by such a beastly craving?

Erwin blames Levi’s mouth. It expels authoritative commands that make him miss being a simple trainee. Once, he heard Levi call a crying boy “pathetic”, and he felt his cock stir shamefully in his pants. At the time, he thought that he was sleep deprived, but the mere memory of the incident makes him hard. No one has talked to him like that for a very long time.

The barracks are unnervingly silent at night. Erwin’s cool breathing sounds like a raging winter squall in his head. Swallowing tensely, he slips a damp hand between his legs, cringing as it touches the mound that is swelling in his cotton boxers. Nervous heat oozes fervently out of his body. He thinks about how good he would feel if he jerked off, and euphoria threatens to consume him, so much so that he wonders if he has been possessed.

_He’ll never know about this_ , says a voice in his head, and a theoretical lock springs open, albeit slowly and stubbornly. The thought of being humiliated by Levi should not entice Erwin as much as it does. However, the thought is not inherently harmful, nor does the thought have the power to pervert their shaky truce. Erwin repeats this small mantra—it is, admittedly, fairly feeble—as he removes his underpants. The tip of his cock is sticky with fluids that stain his fumbling hands like a freshly punctured fruit.

Erwin tilts his head back and grasps the tender shaft of his cock with tightly shut eyes. It has been half a year since he touched himself. He has to bite his tongue to stop himself from coming immediately. Thankfully, he is alone, which means that he can take his time, starting and stopping the motion of his hands until his cock adapts to the pressure. When he is certain that he can control himself, he imagines Levi, looming over him with a look that could wither a weed.

*

_“Kneel,” Levi says silkily. Erwin falls to his feet. His legs, shamefully pink, glow with nervous sweat, and his white uniform shirt has been sloppily unbuttoned. He is not sure if it is the ball gag in his mouth or if it is Levi that is making him salivate. It is probably both._

_“Look at you. Drooling on the floor like a dog. You fucking whore.”_

_Levi circles behind Erwin and plants the heel of his boot squarely upon Erwin’s back. The force of the impact makes Erwin hitch forward. “Do you know what I do to whores?” Levi sighs. “I hurt them.” Erwin moans and jerks his hips involuntarily. Levi merely laughs._

_Suddenly, Levi breaks away, striding toward the chair that sits behind the table in Erwin’s study. He places the chair on the floor in front of Erwin and sits on it. “Crawl toward me,” he growls. “Do it slowly.”_

_Thunder rumbles in Erwin’s head… or is that cacophonous din his heart? He stumbles toward Levi with deferential eyes. The skin on his hands is flushed an angry red colour. Levi stirs in his seat, moved by the sight, but he does not speak. When Erwin reaches him, Levi laces a gloved hand through Erwin’s hair, groaning as he upsets several carefully aligned sun coloured strands. The action, to him, is symbolic. This Erwin—debauched and demoralized—is an Erwin that only he sees… that only he tastes and touches._

_“Let’s take this off,” Levi murmurs. Saturated with simple thoughts, he grips Erwin’s chin and forces his head back, causing the commander to cough and cringe at the corporal’s rough touch. Levi unbuckles the ball gag with his free hand. The contraption clatters to the floor, and Erwin makes a spluttering sound, his body trembling uncontrollably with searing need._

_“Corporal—” he starts shakily. Levi slaps him, not hard enough to make a mark, but hard enough to make his cheeks burn cruelly. The sound of the slap is sharp and sweet, and Erwin smiles in spite of himself, but he is careful to look down so that Levi does not see his face._

_“Did I say you could speak?” Levi drawls. “I’m going to have to shut you up again.” The sound of the corporal unbuckling his belt reverberates sharply in Erwin’s ears. He looks up again, and he is thrilled by the feral glint in Levi’s eyes, so black and so cool that they are suffocating._

_Levi wraps his belt around Erwin’s neck and tightens it with a gruff grip. The leather feels warm on Erwin’s skin, like human hands closing around the sweat slicked width of his throat, greedy and tenderly violent. Levi coaxes his cock through the opening of his unbuttoned and unzipped pants. He strokes his shaft, unblinking, looking down at Erwin from underneath a hooded gaze._

_“You want to suck my cock, don’t you, Commander?” Levi breathes. “You want me to fuck your mouth until I make you choke and cry.”_

_Erwin opens his mouth to speak, but Levi tightens his belt again, so much so that Erwin’s words are stoppered behind his lips. Blood blooms underneath Erwin’s skin and dyes his cheeks red. He can feel his cock getting harder. Allowing Levi to lay low his power as a commander is frighteningly intoxicating._

_“What makes you think you’ve been good enough?”_

_Erwin moans._

_“Open your mouth.”_

_Reluctance darkens Erwin’s features for less than a second. He opens his mouth anyway. Levi places his cock above Erwin’s waiting tongue and strokes it with slowly mounting speed. His cool breathing becomes frantic and hitched._

_“I’ve been thinking about this all week,” Levi growls, tilting his head back but keeping his eyes trained on Erwin’s face, which is beautifully contorted. “Every time I saw you I wanted to bend you over and fuck you black and blue.”_

_Erwin makes a small sound of need and tries to open his mouth. He wants to become a vessel. He wants to be broken, again and again and again, as long as it will make Levi happy. The urge to serve is so strong that Erwin feels sick. His body is echoing him._

_Levi allows a strangled moan to crawl out of his throat. “Shit, Commander, you’re making me want to come already,” he says with a frightened laugh. He is somewhat taken aback by how unhinged Erwin makes him._

_“Corporal,” Erwin manages to cough. Levi quickens the pace of his stroking, and he tightens his belt again, watching the veins underneath Erwin’s skin twitch like a freshly crushed bug. Levi could kill him if he wanted to._

_“I want to come all over that pretty fucking face of yours. Would you like that?”_

_Erwin moans and nods, and Levi echoes his fervour, grunting and jerking as he drives himself toward an intangible edge. “Fuck!” he cries, and he comes in slight shudders, smiling in spite of himself as his seed drenches Erwin’s face._

_Erwin licks his sin stained lips like an animal. His neck is flushed with angry pink belt marks, and his cheeks are streaked with a blend of sweat and tears, the latter of which he is somewhat taken aback by. His body heaves dully. When Levi touches him, albeit delicately, the feeling is so damned blissful that he wants to pass out._

_“You’re a very good boy,” Levi murmurs. He cups Erwin’s chin with his free hand and runs his thumb over Erwin’s mouth. The commander may be bigger than him in every way, but right now, he looks extremely fragile. Humanity’s hope, glorious and gracious, is gone._

_“Let’s get you cleaned up.”_


End file.
